


九十九次我爱他

by MalusPumila121



Category: wenlin
Genre: M/M, zhaitianlin - Freeform, zhuyawen - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalusPumila121/pseuds/MalusPumila121





	九十九次我爱他

九十九次我爱他  
你有病啊？  
翟天临看着他手机屏幕上那些抖个不停的小图标，冒出一股无名火。  
二十一点，他规律作息的第一天，刷到了朱亚文的那条微博。  
三十分钟后，他把手机往那本敞开的《亲爱的提奥》里一丢，抻开被子埋住了头。  
新晒的棉被里还带着阳光蓬松的温度，让他脸上烫烫的，翟天临抱着被子打了个滚儿。  
我的贝吉塔......  
他师哥那张带着笑意的脸就从他眼前浮现了出来。  
翟天临伸手够过手机，手指一滑。  
没回复我。  
他瘪瘪嘴，装作满不在乎地样子把那一本厚厚的梵高亲笔信又翻了出来。  
亲爱的提奥，我在这里很好.....  
亲爱的提奥，你离开的头几天，我都甚为想念.....  
亲爱的提奥，你一定会喜欢那里的......  
亲爱的提奥亲爱的提奥，来来回回没玩没了，翟天临心下有些烦躁，为什么没有回信，什么时候才能看见‘亲爱的梵高’？  
于是手指一动，心一狠，点住了图标左上角的那个小叉叉。  
拜拜了你！  
把床头的台灯一关，陷入到黑暗中无尽的胡思乱想中。

“天临，怎们还不睡？”  
一双手自他腰间环抱过来，有人凑在他耳边吹气，“天临，都很晚了......”  
嗯？  
翟天临啪的一声按开台灯，转过头去。  
直挺的鼻梁，单眼皮，和看他时候带着的特有的笑意。  
师哥？  
翟天临惊呆了，往后一推差点没滚到床下去。幸好那人动作快，一伸手把翟天临又捞回了自己怀里。  
“......（朱亚文），你怎么在这里？”  
咦？翟天临又试了一下，“...你怎么来的？”  
他居然叫不出他师哥的名字了，那三个字一张口就变成了含含糊糊的嗯嗯嗯，这可是怎么回事？  
“天临，”那个与他师哥长相别无二致的人搂着他的肩膀，在他额头上亲了一口，低声说道，“都快十二点了，天临该睡觉了啊？”语罢，还捏了一下翟天临的脸，那眼里的宠溺都要溢了出来，翟天临迷迷糊糊地靠在他温暖的胸膛，听着他好奇很久的他一下一下的心跳声，被那人嘴里轻声哼着的斯坦布罗集市，和有一下没一下拍在他胳膊上的手心，哄得是晕头转向摸不清头脑。  
他的脚伸在他的脚边，小心翼翼地碰了碰他的脚趾，看他深色坦荡地闭着眼睛，用手戳了戳他的胸口。  
是热的，是真的，这到底是怎么一回事呢？  
“天临，别闹了啊.....”那人挑眉笑着睁了一只眼，握着翟天临的手指亲了一下，“都已经说过晚安啦。”说着，就凑了过来要亲他的嘴角。  
“别！”翟天临一偏头躲过，谁能知道他是抵抗住了多大的诱惑才能拒绝他师哥慵懒着嗓音带着一些胡茬，在温暖的被窝静谧的夜里暖黄色的灯光里，给他的一吻呢？  
但他还是眨了眨眼睛，坚决地问他，“这究竟是怎么一回事啊！”  
“你到底是谁？”  
反正不会是朱亚文！  
朱亚文正忙着不回他微博呢！  
“啊，”那人眼里有些惊讶，看着翟天临不像是装的，便笑着说，“我是贝吉塔呀！”  
“你的贝吉塔。”  
“贝贝贝贝吉塔？”  
翟天临是彻底醒了，从他怀里挣脱出来，塞了个抱枕抵在他俩之间，一脸的戒备。  
“对呀，”那人无奈地摸了一下翟天临的头发，点了下腕处的手环看了一眼“你还不知道是吧？”  
“是爱神规划局派我来的呀！”  
“爱神规划局？”  
翟天临眼睛睁得老圆，他本来就黑葡萄一般的眼珠现在更是能盛得下满天星斗。  
“你在看玩笑吧？”  
那人不置可否地笑了笑，手环投影出虚拟屏幕，“没错呀，就是你，我亲爱的翟天临。”  
“今天你一共念了贝吉塔的名字九十九次，爱神规划局规定，当一个人一天中思念另一人高达九十九次，那么他们就会在一起的。”  
贝吉塔笑着说，“我从B632星球做星轨过来可是要好久呢，不过见到你，我真的好开心。”  
“你和我想象之中的一样可爱。”  
“亲爱的，第8102平行宇宙的翟天临，我是你的贝吉塔。”  
“可我不想要贝吉塔！”  
我想要朱亚文！  
翟天临脱口而出，看到那人听到后一刹那暗淡了的神色，忍不住后悔地捂住了自己的嘴。  
“你是说，你没想找贝吉塔？”他眼神暗了暗，仍有些不敢相信，拉着翟天临的手又问了一遍，“你没想过？”  
“我......”翟天临因他注视的深情而别开了视线，微微点了点头，嗫嚅道，“我，我其实想要，想要的是，朱亚文......”  
“明白了，”贝吉塔放开了他的指尖，在屏幕上点了点，“啊，”他恍然大悟地笑了下，点了点头，“原来是这样。”  
一边抚摸着翟天临的肩膀安慰，一边上下浏览页面上的奇怪文字，“嗯，我明白了。”  
说完他刷地一下收齐了屏幕，支着头微笑着对翟天临说，“确实是弄错了。”  
“你们这边本来是和合二仙负责，但是他最近休假，嗯，你们这里就转交到了厄洛斯的手里。”  
“但是你看，”贝吉塔无奈地摊了摊手，“他们就不太能了解神州的情况。”  
“那...”翟天临也有些失落，不由得往哪个浑身散发着阳光味道的大男孩身边靠了靠，皱着眉苦着脸，问，“那怎么办啊？”  
他虽然喜欢贝吉塔，但是他更明白，自己要的是朱亚文。  
“嗯没事呀，”贝吉塔笑着揉了揉天临的头发，“我不会让你不开心的。”  
“那你......”  
“我应该被派给少女心的，在你们星云隔壁。”  
“别担心，”贝吉塔搬过翟天临的肩膀，扶正他的脸颊安慰道，“闭上眼睛......”  
他眼眸上落下了轻轻一吻，“很快就好了......”  
“再见吧，亲爱的翟天临。”

“哥！哥！”  
说好今早他先拍，怎么还不起床？  
尹正气得直接到翟天临屋里，一下扯了他的被子，“翟！天！临！”  
“快起床！！！”  
“啊！”天临哀叫着睁开眼，咦，他伸手摸了摸枕边，贝吉塔，真的不见了。  
“尹正，你有没有看见一个人？”  
“啥？啥人？哥，哥你不会......”  
“没没没！”翟天临赶紧从床上爬了起来换了衬衫，“我马上就过去。”  
他正了正自己的领口怀疑自己是不是还在梦里，完全没有注意到枕头边落着的玫瑰花瓣。  
“一会我先去拍吧，你先去化妆？”尹正从助理手里接过剧本，有一搭没一搭地跟还在喝牛奶的天临说着。  
“哟？那不是朱亚文吗？”他伸手拿剧本拍了拍神游的翟天临。  
“嗯？”  
我去，还真是？翟天临也不太确定了，叼着吸管有些目瞪口呆。  
他是朱亚文还是贝吉塔？  
总不能让他告诉尹正，不，他不是朱亚文，是一个通过恋爱app来找他的外星人。  
“不是吧，不可能是朱亚文......”  
嗯？他又能说出那个名字了？  
“哟，尹正，天临，我正找你俩呢！”  
那八头身男模般的人，迈着长腿走到他俩的面前，风掀起他西装的衣角，风流倜傥潇洒极了。  
“我来这边录节目，听说你们也在呢。”  
那人看着天临懵懵的表情，忍不住笑了，他想了好久才回复他，不会在生气吧。  
“哟，哥，我马上开拍了，你俩先聊？”  
“天临哥，你带亚文哥转转呀？”  
“哦哦哦好，”翟天临猛吸了一口牛奶，红着脸故作镇定，大声问道，“师哥你想去哪里看看？”  
“嗯，”朱亚文托着腮走近了几步，迈过了他俩之间安全距离，碰了一下他的指尖，凑到翟天临耳边轻声说道，“去你心里怎么走？”  
保加利亚所有的玫瑰花，一下子开在他牵过他的手。

“唔...”  
电梯里，他拦下了他要去按键的手，一步一步走到他的面前，把翟天临逼到箱壁，弯下腰撑着扶手，低头，他能嗅到翟天临对于自己炙灼期盼的恐惧，而因他的姣好如同酷暑午时还要开放的花，他问他，“你房间在哪层？”  
电梯古铜色的镜壁上，映出翟天临偏头躲闪微颤的睫毛，当话语从他柔润的嘴唇中吐露而出时，在镜壁上氤氲出一圈模糊的蒸汽。  
ha......  
“嗯啊...”  
当那扇漆得精细的房门关上时，翟天临发现纯粹的黑里有一抹蓝。  
朱亚文把他直接压在门上，这让他终于得以看到，那一小截一直半遮半掩在衬衫下的，他皎白的颈后，适合下嘴，适合留下一圈红色的齿痕。  
他也的确是这么做的，这些念头在他心中酝酿许久，而在脑中飞驰而过的瞬间，他就用膝盖顶开了翟天临的两条腿，俯身咬住他的脖颈，而就如同所有食肉动物对待他猎物那样，他用自己最为原始的味觉触感去感受他跳动的脉搏里对他翻涌的爱意，他屈服于对他的爱欲而在他身下微微发抖，因激动而情难自禁。  
朱亚文直接自他熨帖得西服裤子伸进手，抚摸他犹如归巢翔鸟一般的性器，风雨交加自然残酷，而他把它保护的太好了，以至于当他握住它时，他难以置信地抖得不停，喘息声将他身体里的水分浪费在空气中，但他难以自控，因为朱亚文的指甲自他的会阴划过，大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤因这样近乎无理的逗弄而泛红，他能感觉到那里的颜色的，微烫的红色。  
那里很快就流出前液，自柱身滚落到后，于是那里一片湿润，天街小雨润如酥，他脸上泛起绯色，声音因为弓着的身子而软媚，自他捂住自己的手指尖泄露。  
他那日可以当着众人软声撒娇，今日却不肯为情动张口。  
朱亚文于是加重了手里的动作，这样蛮横的对待，是雷雨轰击初春的沼泽，是冰雹砸向泥融沙暖，而他爱他手中黏腻湿热的触感，爱他对他近乎于猥亵的动作的放任，爱他被他困于进退不得的境地，爱他摆动腰肢每一次贴到自己身前滚烫时，惊恐的气音。  
尤其爱他被他别住手时，嘴里抑制不住的呻吟，摇头尖叫着，射在他手中。  
最终瘫软在他怀里，是幼鹿精疲力尽地跌倒，从草叶的疏影中看着猎食者一步步走近，喘息着想，其实一开始就，大可不必挣扎。  
他身下已经是泥泞一片，就连臀瓣上，也覆着朱亚文掌心的汗水。  
他仰头回吻朱亚文，露出脆弱的脖颈，血管跳动着，喉头因吞咽着大量的口水而收缩，但仍有银丝因他搅动的舌尖而自嘴角涎下，很快他的胸口就不只是解开一颗纽扣而已，他倾泻着洁白细纱般的胸口自大敞着的墨绿色领口而出，那是摩西分开大海，寻得两颗奇珍异宝。  
他直接揽着他的腰走向内室，将他推倒在那床柔软的织物里。朱亚文歪头单手扯掉领带，踢了鞋子，覆身上去。那床羽绒被如同宝匣的内衬，哦，不，朱亚文摇摇头，这样说，倒不若说他像是盛有干冰托盘里的，日式料理。  
如同水果一样颜色的，鲜嫩鱼贝。  
当他品尝他莓色的嘴唇时，他甜的是经过一夏阳光的灿烂温暖，而自眼角落下的一滴泪滑到他的唇边，苦涩微咸，惊得朱亚文一下子放开了他，这才发现他已经攥红了他的手腕。  
他的初次就在他的手中，而他开始于心不忍了。  
他眸子里茂盛的泉水濡湿他的睫毛，星星最终会从天空中陨落，他的眼中将会是他们的终宿。  
静好而纯洁，清澈而皎远，冬天冰封的河他会砸破，夏日静谧的夜他会燃火划过，然而翟天临，翟天临.......  
可爱施虐欲，他想要染指，在他咬碎自己的犬牙之前，在他拔掉自己的利爪之前，他不敢动手。  
不要...他看出了他的忧虑与迟疑。他已被撩拨得情欲翻搅，但却不是因为欲望，哦朱亚文，你永远不知道我是怎样在深夜里念着你的名字似是在召唤一个无望的灵魂，而想象你环抱着我的腰，握着我的手，或温柔的，或粗暴的。  
把我操翻。  
于是他拉过他的手，伸出舌头舔舐着他的手指，从指间到关节，最后全部插到嘴里，润湿他两指之间连接着的那块皮肤，任由他的手指拨弄他的唇舌，他敛着睫毛，自毫无防备的内心涌上来的欲望，人类最原始的吸吮反应，将朱亚文修长的手指吮得滋滋作响，湿滑而适于开拓。  
朱亚文半跪在床边，掰开翟天临的大腿，他腿根处隐秘的穴口在轻微的一收一缩，当他用手指按住时，那里立刻吸附着他的指肚，而他将他的腿分得更开，那里便鲜有地被暴露在空气中。  
翟天临靠在枕头上，几乎可以看到朱亚文的手指一寸一寸地插入自己，他因羞耻而激动不已，一根手指而已就令他又支了起来。  
他们决定不用润滑液。  
他不断地舔湿他的手指，直到那里已经不再干涩而是分泌出粘稠的肠液，当微微张开自己的手指，更加贴附在他的肠壁上时，他几乎能感受到这样的爱意是如何将他二人自内掏空，在他二人心中灼烧，是那样的滚烫而无望，他能触摸的到。  
而他，爱他的焚身和献祭，他在他指尖上留下的湿润泥泞的触感，他被他的三根手指操的弓起身子呓语不止，他缴动的肠壁欲求不满，他在不要和给我之间的艰难抉择。  
最终他忍不住揽住朱亚文的脖子，流着泪求他快一点操他，，而他的确是那么做了，吻着他慢慢插进他那个本不适合交欢但却为他打开，准备的妥帖的地方。他的神情，他希望能用有别于照片或是视频的方法来留下来，那么鲜活生动，他只能用他琥珀一般浓重的爱意。翟天临他既享受又隐忍，微闭着眼睛，有时却因为他的碰触而倏然睁开，两颗眼泪自他绯红的脸颊滚落，他几乎说不出完整的句子，呻吟喘息着，在这场性事中被磨灭了文明，他只能发出小兽般的呜咽和婴儿梦中一样的呓语，随着朱亚文的顶弄而上下颠簸，揽着他的肩膀靠在他的怀里，在他的吻和安慰之中寻找一个不至于因快感而崩溃放浪的支点。 春风拂槛露华浓。 那些他所经过的闭塞冷冬因他的回应而全部消散，抛弃在今天之前也被他置入囊中的昨天里。他在他身下委身蹉跎，他在他耳边浅吟着迷恋，他请他怜悯温柔，又请他痴狂狠鹫，他请他迷人，但又请他独属他一人。 他是易燃品。 他是海洛因。 他是白矮星。 危险！ 危险！ 警告的信号在他胸腔里弥漫，在他血液里奔走相告。 但是他看他那样情深，但是他与他说话那样情真，但是他吻他的嘴角，吻他的额头，吻他的发鬓他的唇边的痣他的眉心，他吻他的伤疤。 最后，他吻他的指尖。 于是他的引线被点燃，于是他爆炸盛放。 不过还好还好， 他现在是他的天空了。


End file.
